Left Behind
by Vincentre
Summary: When a turn of events occur Renji learns of Rukia's suitor: Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou. Hitsugaya learns to live with a woman in whom he will be bound to for all of eternity due to an arranged marriage. The Lieutenant loses to the Captain. HitsuRuki
1. You're not here

**Chapter I**

**You're not here**

Ukitake's eyes widened, teeth gritting in anger as he glared angrily at the Sixth Division's Captain, "This is irrational! She is not even a seated officer, and to send her on a suici—"

"There was no one else," Byakuya simply answered, wearing his cool and collected appearance once more.

"Kuchiki-Taichou! Rukia…your sister—she surely will _not_ survive such a dangerous mission! Would you really put her in danger like that?"

"What I believe does not matter," Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, and then glanced over at the other Captain who stood in the doorway of his office. He had previously been sorting paperwork on his desk, until a fellow Captain interrupted him, "You should calm down. It is bad for your health to become upset over such trivial matters. Do not dwell over things that happened in the past—"

"But she's been gone for weeks! Are you really so heartless? Aren't you the least bit worried?" There was silence in the room, "Well…aren't you?"

It was not that Byakuya was heartless in anyway, it was simply that he did not show his emotions. To him, Hisana was one of only a few people who truly understood how he felt, even if he never showed any traces of it in his actions. He remained silent.

Ukitake sighed heavily and lowered his gaze in disappointment, "I see. Then I won't say anymore." He turned his back to the young noble and began sliding the office door shut behind him, "Good evening, Kuchiki-Taichou."

* * *

There was a sudden knock at his office door and he looked up in the direction, finishing up his work in the same moment. It had only been a few hours since Ukitake left, and he was finally done with everything that was issued to him. "You may enter." 

A familiar flash of red hair caught his eye. His Vice-Captain stepped forward though the open doors, a somewhat look of determination in his eyes as he stared directly at his superior. "Captain," he began kneeling, "requesting permission for a few days of leave."

"Why is that, Renji?"

"I…I can't just stand by as a comrade of mine is missing. I know this is acting out of personal feeling, but I just can't leave this alone. I'm going to look for her, if you don't mind, Sir. She must have told you how I feel about her, so please, Taichou, allow me to search for Rukia."

"Very well. Do as you will." Byakuya shoved a few papers to the edge of his desk. "As you leave, please take these papers to the 10th Division, if you will. Then you can go on with your search."

"…What? You're not going to object to me doing this?" Renji stared at him suspiciously, seemingly not understanding what was just said. "You're…letting me go?"

"Yes. You have 7 days. I suggest you be going before I change my mind." He gestured for his Vice-Captain to get the dreadful papers.

Following orders, at a very sluggish pace, the youth stood and headed for his Captain's desk, snatching of the papers with one hand. He took a moment to just stare at his Captain in wonder and in that time, Byakuya met his gaze.

"One more thing before you go, Renji. If you find Rukia, notify me at once."

"Huh…? Why?" Renji raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Why, you ask? For reasons that do not concern you, is all. Simply let me know, is what I ask. Nothing more."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Renji leaped up from the sidewalk up to Ichigo's open window to see his soulless body, laying in bed, and his Shinigami form leaning up against his closet door with his arms crossed. 

"Well it's about time," the orange haired boy began, "I was thinkin' that you might not show."

"Of course I showed up—and quit complaining. We should hurry. There's no telling what has happened."

"Right."

Renji disappeared from the windowsill, and soon, Ichigo left his room, as well, following the other into the night.

* * *

Byakuya stood over the small pond outside his room where Hisana used to come from time to time. Often, he would come here to seek an answer to some things that he could not find anywhere else. 

His mind then began to wander, as he thought of his last conversation with Rukia:

_The fall wind blew softly through the area, caressing her hair through the opened door of the meeting area. The young noblemen and Captain of the 6th Division, shot an uninterested glance in the girl's direction from looking over his shoulder, and she, always feeling nervous around him, even though he did not face her, nodded weakly and began with a barely audible answer of: "Byakuya-Nii-Sama."_

_After a few moments, he sighed and nodded, signaling that she could begin. Even though it was very late at night, the Head Kuchiki was entitled to attend festivals from time to time, and so he had chose this time to stay awake. "What is it? Be swift."_

"_Nii-Sama…This festival has brought many surprises and new experiences. I was able to express myself and find out new pieces of information from simply looking in a special someone's direction."_

"_You are stalling."_

"_No, no, Nii-Sama. I was just inferring that I…"_

"…_Are delaying the point. What is it? Answer."_

"_I am…I was asked to—"_

"_To what?" He was beginning to lose his patience and it showed in the rising annoyed tone within his voice. _

"_To marry. Renji proposed—" she finally blurted out, blushing and smiling excitedly. Her nervousness began to fade, as the happiness in her heart invaded. _

_There was silence within the room, as Byakuya seemed to sit motionless, perhaps in shock. He stayed this way for quite the while._

"_Do you approve, Byakuya-Nii-Sa—"_

"_You agreed…to marry that man?" There was nothing pleasing about his tone._

"I did not agree. He simply asked…and I wanted to see if we have your blessings? He is currently awaiting my answer and since I will be going on a mission soon, I will have plenty of time to think of an answer." Rukia fiddled with her fingers in her lap, slightly nervous of what her brother would answer. "You are the first to know, brother." 

"_I see…" Byakuya looked away from her and sighed deeply. "Your suitor will not be pleased in hearing this."_

_Rukia's bright smiled faded and she stared at Byakuya with a confused expression. "Suitor? What do you…?"_

"_I was going to inform you later of this upcoming. Your future husband will not be Renji. I have decided on another." _

_She stared at him, dumbfound. "That—It can't be—this can't be true. Nii-Sama. I love Renji."_

"_You can love him, but I do not allow it to lead to marriage. An arrangement has already been made. Your husband will be nothing other than a Captain."_

Byakuya sighed and turned his gaze to the sky, still deep in thought. Although he would never admit it openly to others, he was beginning to become anxious. His thoughts would constantly drift to the whereabouts of his lost sister, but no matter, he would always drop the thoughts as fast as they came.

It was now becoming morning and the sky was mixed with orange, blue and purple. It would have been a beautiful sunrise, if nothing were awry.

'_Perhaps I went about informing her in the wrong way. Maybe I was too hasty,_' he thought, _'Abarai should not take as long as I gave—'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. The person

"You're late," was the first thing that came from the Kuchiki noble. "I assume that by your being here, you're going to search for Rukia?"

"As if I had a choice. It's an obligation, remember, Kuchiki-Taicho," answered a male, as he stopped and loomed a few feet behind Byakuya, "She's my Fiancé. I would be seen as cold hearted if I ignored the fact that she's missing. I barely know her so saying that I feel anything for your sister would be dishonest." The male figure sighed, and crossed his arms. "No more than a stranger."

The 6th Division Captain turned to face the other person, a slight look of disappointment in his expression. "I see. Well then. I won't delay you any longer. You may leave."

* * *

Ranting Author moment: Well...I'm having trouble with this stuff, but it's all good. 

Just so you know, the "Suitor" is NOT Yamamoto. Byakuya isn't heartless. Too much of an age difference. I mean, c'mon. Ew. That's just nasty.

Vincentre


	2. Living a Lie

**Rant of CREATOR:** Okay. Forewarning, this story might be a little bit confusing. I don't know why, but it might be. It confused me. The writer—who is in fact not the owner of Bleach.

* * *

**Shrouded by nobility**  
Chapter II

_Renji leaned against a tree within a dimly lit park located in Karakura City. He sighed heavily as he thought to himself, 'It's already been four days since Taicho gave me leave. Why haven't I found any clues yet? I've searched the neighboring cities and this just doesn't make sense. Where could she have gone in a short amount of time?'_

"Hey, Renji? I know you're thinking something over there, so why don't you share with the rest of us?" Ichigo growled, glaring somewhat at his redheaded friend. "We need to keep moving. We're running out of time."

"_No…" the Lieutenant answered, voice low and filled with utter disappointment, "Don't say that." Renji glanced at the other, and then turned his back to him. "It's best you go back—"_

"_What are you talking about? We still have two days left," Ichigo interrupted, clenching his fist. "Don't you dare give up now that we've come this far."_

"_I'm not giving up. Don't you sense the spirit pressure in the area?"_

"_Huh?" A dumbfound expression crossed the orange haired boy's face. "Spirit pressure. Well not that you mention it, yeah, I do. Hold on a sec. Isn't that, Toshirou?"_

"_That's Captain Hitsugaya, to you," answered the white haired youth as he approached both Renji and Ichigo from nearly nowhere. Oh, the joy of Shunpo._

_After a few moments of silence, Ichigo spoke up, smirking at the one who had advanced towards him, "Well. What brings you here? Not exactly a place for a Captain appearance."_

_Hitsugaya grunted and looked away, glancing around, "I'm here on official business."_

"_Really? And just what is that," requested the substitute Shinigami._

"_Business. Ukitake-Taicho is here too. We are only here to find a Hollow and destroy it before it…terminates those around it. Go see Captain Ukitake if you want details. I'll be going now." The young captain turned swiftly and began strolling away quickly, heading down an alleyway that remained silent, even after he was gone._

_Renji watched the other go, beginning to suspect that something was happening where he could not see. Captain Hitsugaya had hesitated, and changed something in one of his sentences. It was then that he concluded something._

_Something had driven Rukia away; at least, that was what he thought._

* * *

"Forgive me Captain, I wasn't able to position the 13th Division member, Kuchiki Rukia." Renji lowered his head, and turned his gaze somewhere else.

"I see," Byakuya answered, not even bothering to look up at his Lieutenant, "There is no need for you to be searching any longer. I suggest you return to your duties."

"Captain, there's just one thing I don't understand," Renji stated, knowing he was out of place. "What did you tell Rukia that day? She…she had been acting strange ever since she saw you that night before her mission." He took a step closer to Byakuya's desk. "She hasn't been able to even look at me—and now she's gone."

Byakuya turned his full attention to the Vice-Captain that stood before him. "Why do you wish to know? It does not concern you."

At that moment, Renji understood that he was not being told something. "Forgive me, Sir."

"If you feel that strongly about the situation, why don't you go to see her later. She should be in the 13th Division's barracks."

The 6th Division Lieutenant snapped to attention, eyes widened in surprise, as he scanned the apathetic expression of his Captain. Had she truly returned? And so soon?

"Wh-What? She's come back?" He smiled in relief, his grin widening at the thought of his childhood friend. So close.

"Yes. She was found and brought in by someone earlier this morning."

Without warning, the young fukutaicho turned and headed for the door once more, determined to at least check up on Rukia. After all, she had been gone for weeks. Months, even.

"Did you not hear a word I said? _Later_. Not now."

Renji whipped around to face his captain. "But…I wasn't going to disturb her. I just wanted to see that she's okay."

"Denied. Return to your duties."

The young deputy's head lowered, crestfallen. It was most likely for the best. Considering her returning now, almost certainly she would be too exhausted for any sort of greetings for him and just shoo him off. It did not matter though. Just seeing her face would be more than enough to put him at ease.

It was decided. He would wait until nightfall.

* * *

"Yo, Byakuya! Renji!" The Substitue Shinigami had arrived, only two hours after the Captain and the Lieutenant had spoken. It was only the middle of the day, not even close to becoming dark. He walked towards the Vice-Captain and his superior with a grin as an expression. Hearing the news of his dear friend being found must have cheered him up quite a bit.

"Surely you did not mean to call me by my first name," Byakuya replied out of pure anger.

Ichigo sighed heavily when he reached them and decided to skip straight to the point of why he had came, "That Hollow that attacked Rukia that night, did Toushiro kill it?"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" questioned Renji quietly. Something made sense. _So Hitsugaya-Taicho was the one who found Rukia, huh? At least things went well. How did Ichigo know who found her, anyways?_ "Well why don't you go ask yourself? I'm betting that he did."

"Yeah. Well I sorta, kinda already went by, but he wasn't there and neither was that big breasted woman." That was the only way that he knew how to address Matsumoto, when he had forgotten her name.

"Huh? He isn't doing paperwork? That's strange," the Vice-Captain crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Hitsugaya was not working and Matsumoto was most likely just at a Sushi bar or out gorging herself on food. Turning his attention to his Captain, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Wait a second. Now that I think about it, I did hear Ukitake say she was at the 4th Division resting area," Ichigo added quickly before Renji began a speaking, "Was Rukia injured?"

The redhead just stood there for a second, his face pale. The in the room Captain sighed.

Byakuya chose this time to react, answering before any more could be said on the subject and compel his Vice-Captain to go against his orders. "No. Rukia was ill. That is why she is still there."

Renji stared at him in disbelief. "You said earlier that she was in the 13th Division barracks."

"That was then. There is no need to go now. She already has a guest."

"What?" Two sets of eyes fell upon the calm façade of the Sixth division's Captain. Both young men know that the other was hiding something, considering that he kept insisting that Renji doesn't go visit.

"And just who would that be?" Ichigo asked.

"The Tenth Division's Captain. There is no need for an explanation," Byakuya answered, sounding heartless as he stood from his seat and moved to the side of the desk, keeping his eyes on his Vice-Captain.

Renji's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist, remaining somewhat calm. "Captain…you should have told me that this had happened to Rukia. I deserved to know just as much as anyone else."

"Is that so, Abarai?" Even though it was faint, a slight smirk crossed the Taicho's face, "And what would you have done if I had let you go see her right then? Even if you had no intentions of approaching her then, you would have reacted the same way as now, correct? Angered."

"Of course!"

"That's exactly why I chose not to mention this," answered the slightly annoyed Captain as he moved towards the door with haste.

"Still! Ukitake knew where she was, but that's understandable. He _is_ her captain—but Hitsugaya-Taicho is not. He's not even connected with her. Why is he there?" His voice became louder as he spoke, reflecting the anger that was boiling within him. Ichigo gazed at him suspiciously, wondering what had brought his friend to actually become so enraged. "Why did he have to know so much if it was just some Hollow attack and he brought her in? That's the only thing I see that connects them—and that's hardly anything."

"Not connected?" The commander glanced over his shoulder briefly, flashing an interested expression, "I assure you, Abarai, Hitsugaya-Taicho does share some affiliation. Did she not tell you what sort of relationship they had?"

Worried of what his Captain was saying, Renji glanced at Ichigo's equally confused expression, searching for an answer, but nothing came. "Huh? Like what?"

"Matrimonial relations."

* * *

"_You're late," was the first thing that came from the Kuchiki noble. "I assume that by your being here, you're going to search for Rukia?"_

"_As if I had a choice. It's an obligation, remember, Kuchiki-Taicho," answered a male, as he stopped and loomed a few feet behind Byakuya, "She's my Fiancé. I would be seen as cold hearted if I ignored the fact that she's missing. I barely know her so saying that I feel anything for your sister would be dishonest." The male figure sighed, and crossed his arms. "No more than a stranger."_

_The 6__th__ Division Captain turned to face the other person, a slight look of disappointment in his expression. "I see. Well then. I won't delay you any longer. You may leave."_

_The shady figure turned and began strolling away, only to slow to a halt, finding something else to say. "Just one more thing." _

"_What is it," Byakuya answered quickly, not bothering to face the other._

"_Do not let word of this get out just yet. I don't want anyone knowing beforehand," he replied sternly, staring up at the cloudy night sky, "If I fail in finding your sister, there's no sense in even saying that we were engaged."_

"_I see…" The noblemen considered this, taking a few moments to weigh out the situation. There was nothing to really think on. If Hitsugaya failed to find Rukia, then… "Just out of curiosity, I've been wondering…why exactly did you agree to the commitment? You are quite young yourself."_

"_Why did you offer it to me, Kuchiki-Taicho?"_

"_Hesitating your answer," he turned to face the other, a look of dissatisfaction on his face._

"_I'm not hesitating," Hitsugaya began, grinning ever so slightly, "I'll tell you when I've found Rukia." With that said, the young captain had vanished._

* * *

**Ranting Author Moment**: Oh, please do forgive me for this but…I hope you don't mind if I discontinue this whole story. The entire Hitsugaya x Rukia fan fictions are unheard of, yes? That's not the reason. The reason is…I just can't keep on task. I want to write all sorts of things like Devil May Cry and Tales of the Abyss stories. (Speaking of Tales of the Abyss stories, I already wrote and posted one, just so you know.)

And that brings me to the question: Should I keep it going as a Hitsu/Ruki? Or the classic RenRuki? I'm leanin' more towards the second one.

Alsooooooo! I must give my thanks, and props, to my very first reviewers! Thanks a bunch! When I destroy the world, I'll let you guys live.

The first reviewer: The Gandhara (Yay. I'm likin' your answer! I might go with it.)

Second: Randomcat23 (So formal. Don't know how you like my non-descriptive stories, but hey, since you do, we're buddies.)

Third: Girl-who-sings-the-blues (I'm glad you like my Author's notes…or read them, for that matter.)

Fourth: Nymbis (Isn't your name from DBZ? You know. That cloud that Goku rides.)

Fifth: Sabaku No Izumi (Oh, goody. 'Tis music to my ears when I…read positive reviews.)

I will add more words to make 2,000 words.

-Vincentre


	3. Completed Puzzle

**Warning (Author's Ranting inform):** We are now getting into the cursing stages of this story. Please forgive Ichigo and Renji. I had nothing to do with it.

Viewer discretion is advised.

…

I'm not sure what discretion means, but they say it a lot on TV, like right before _COPS_ comes on, so I thought I'd say it too.

Wait. I just found out what it means. Let's see: carefulness, good judgment, prudence, caution, wariness, and so on. Thanks spell check synonym finder…thing. But what does prudence mean?

* * *

**Chapter III**  
_Completed Puzzle; Truth Revealed_

"Not connected?" The commander of the sixth division glanced over his shoulder briefly, flashing an interested expression towards his vice captain, "I assure you, Abarai, Hitsugaya-Taicho does share some affiliation. Did she not tell you what sort of relationship they had?"

Worried of what his Captain was saying, Renji glanced at Ichigo's equally confused expression, searching for an answer, but nothing came. "Huh? Like what?"

"Matrimonial relations."

There was a moment of silence as the lieutenant stared at his superior with a puzzled expression. He was at a complete loss of words.

Ichigo, sensing what his redheaded friend wanted to ask, blurted out a question of, "What the hell are you talking about? Matrimonial? You're starting to sound like they're promised to each other or something. Wait…you don't mean…"

Byakuya nodded in response to the young Shinigami's question. "That is it precisely. An arranged marriage between Rukia and the Captain of squad ten, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"No…" Renji stumbled backward towards the door, shaking his head, and sprinted through the already opened entrance.

Byakuya sighed in annoyance, deciding he would have to intervene sooner than he thought. He glanced over at an infuriated Ichigo, who simply glared back at him, suddenly having the intent to kill. "So…have I struck a nerve?"

"Obviously. You can't just spring something like that on us. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hm? Wrong with me?" The captain gazed curiously at the other, changing the subject. "Did you not, at one time, have a preference for Rukia?"

"What?! Why are you asking me this? I shouldn't have to answer."

"Respond. Now."

"No friggin' way." Ichigo turned his gaze elsewhere, trying to seem like he was not paying attention, but a low growl from the other caused him to speak up sooner than he had expected. "Alright, alright. Yes—but not anymore."

"Exactly as I thought. You overcame that, and so can he," Byakuya stated as he headed towards the door, "It's as simple as that." In replying, he closed the door behind him, off to attend to certain matters.

"No…" Ichigo sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head with a finger, "It's not that simple at all."

* * *

Rukia winced in pain as she rolled over onto her side, gazing out the opened window located not too far from her futon. It felt awkward to her to be resting in her brother's home. The last time she was here like that, was when she had been injured, and perhaps out of some ounce of decency, Byakuya had let her stay there. 

She gasped, and cringed, feeling the pain radiate from her chest after a shadow crossed the light of the sunset as it showed through. The unknown figure stood at the doorway, looking down at her from the distance and she kept her eyes on them. A small smile formed on her pale face as she recognized whom it was.

"It's been a while…hasn't it?" She began in a near whisper, "You've been well, right, Ichigo?"

"Rukia." He made his way towards a vacant mat that lie beside her and took a seat there. The cushion was warm, and he knew that someone had just been there, but paid no mind to it.

After noticing that he was not going to say anything, Rukia became concerned with his current mood. He was never so thoughtful about anything. "What's wrong? You seem a bit…occupied."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Trying to play dumb, the young woman smiled warmly at her companion, "Tell you what?"

"Marriage. Well. You know. About your—" He was cut off when a set of footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

"Who told you?" She whispered fiercely.

"Byakuya told us," he answered, an eyebrow rising in surprise of her question.

With her eyes filled with sorrow, Rukia turned her gaze to Ichigo. "By _us_, you mean Renji, as well?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Slowly, Rukia rose from her bedding, into a sitting position. "Where is Renji? I'm due for an explanation, it seems."

"Damn straight." Ichigo smiled weakly, trying to seem unaffected by it all, as he slid a hand behind her back to support her, but Rukia moved away from his touch and grit her teeth in pain. "Huh?" Ichigo began, giving her a skeptical look, "Something wrong with _me_ now?"

"No…It's just that—"

"Details aren't necessary. It's obvious enough," came a deep and familiar voice as the male figure rounded the corner, focusing his eyes on the ones who sat before him.

"What the…Toushiro? Well, well, well. I thought it was about time you showed up. Looking for some free time with the bride-to-be?" Ichigo joked in a bitter voice, motioning towards Rukia. As anyone could have seen, Ichigo was not in the best mood at the moment. "But getting down to business, why did you keep all this marriage business from everyone? Especially the bride herself, too. You lied and said that she was at the infirmary with that fourth division captain, but she wasn't now, was she? And you…" Ichigo glanced at his silent, raven-haired friend. "Why didn't _you_ inform us of your little endeavor with all this? I know you could have contacted us someway."

Hitsugaya shook his head and sighed, feeling annoyed with the entire situation. "Because I informed her not to."

Rukia lowered her gaze, feeling like she should stop the white haired boy from continuing. "Hitsugaya-Taich—"

"Enough." The young captain interrupted, "I think it's best you be going."

"No…what about Renji? He wants to hear Rukia's side of the story."

"Is that so? Well then…what needs to be clarified? I'm sure I can be just as much of assistance."

"But, with all due respect, shorty…I don't _want_ to hear it from you and I'm sure he doesn't either."

"Really? I guess that he's just going to have to cope with this or—"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho," Rukia interrupted, shifting her gaze towards the young Captain, "Please, if you don't mind, let me speak with Renji. I don't want him to…" She trailed off. "Well, it's best that I tell him the truth. You come too Ichigo. I'm only going to give this explanation once."

"I didn't plan on staying behind anyways," answered the orange haired youth as he stood and held out a hand for his injured friend.

"If you must go speak with Abarai-Fukutaicho, then head east from here. I believe he's near the 11th Division's barracks," Hitsugaya stated as he gestured in the direction.

"Thank you, Toushiro," she muttered as Ichigo pulled her to her feet. "I appreciate you being so understanding."

"We'll you'll have all the time in the world to thank me later, now won't you?"

She smiled and clung to Ichigo for support. "Right."

"C'mon," urged Ichigo as he kneeled infront of Rukia, his back to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. He made sure to hold on to her tightly. "Alright. We're off." In that, he disappeared with Rukia.

Hitsugaya stood there for a few moments longer, hesitating on what had to be done next. She would understand, wouldn't she? After all, they had been friends and known each other for a long time. "Now to tell Hinamori."

* * *

Renji sighed and stared up at the sky from where he sat on the roof. He had come by to talk with Ikkaku about the matter, only to find out that he was nowhere to be found at the moment. "Man…Just my luck." 

His thoughts were then interrupted by yelling and fussing off in the distance, but paid no mind to it.

Rukia resisted the urge to rip out most of Ichigo's hair for the reasons of insulting her and whatnot for keeping the truth from him. They had been arguing all the way to their destination, turning the heads of many shinigami as they passed them.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! I told you that I'd explain once we met up with Renji! Just be patient."

"Well isn't that special? Special, special, special. I'm the one getting lectured to be patient by the one who's getting married at young age."

She opened her mouth to say something in response, but Ichigo purposefully landed hard on his feet, making her grasp the back of his shihakusho and wince in pain from the sudden stop. "You idiot." Rukia mumbled something else he could not understand.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," came his answer in a mocking voice.

"I _said_, how about you _do something right _for a change!"

"Oh really? Well, how about you _kiss my ass_ for a change!"

They took the moment to glare at each other before turning their attention to their friend. It appeared that Renji had tuned at all of their bickering and was not aware that anyone was there, or he just did not care.

"Oh, Renji…did I really do this to you?" Rukia whispered to herself, giving him a sorrowful look. Ichigo lowered her from his back slowly until she was steadily on her feet, and moved a few steps away from her.

"Good to see you too, Rukia," he stated as he stood and brushed himself off before facing her and Ichigo. "It's been a while, huh?" He smiled weakly, not bothering to hide the fact that he was distressed about everything at the moment. She hated that smile. It was the same one that he had given her that day when Byakuya came to the academy and asked her to join their family and Renji had urged her to join. Full of grief.

Ashamed to look at him, Rukia lowered her gaze. "Renji. I'm only here to clear things up. Nothing more. If you have something to say, save it until I'm finished speaking, alright."

He nodded, understanding what she was saying and continued to smile forlornly. "Alright."

* * *

**Dramatist Ranting **(Or not…um…spoilierific…savvy.: Um…Ahem…FIRSTLY….! I saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'. For all you out there who have or have not seen the movie, I want to ask you a question. A question so unmeaning-ful that mostly, you're going to forget it, but I want to ask it—because I NEED AN ANSWER! I want to know if I'm the ONLY one out there who thinks this way about SEQUELS. And that question is…! 

If you saw the title 'AT WORLD'S END', would you not think that it would be taking place AT THE _END _OF THE WORLD and that it would be THE _FINAL_ OBJECTIVE considering that it is AT THE WORLD'S **END**? You know…It might just be me, but when I see the word "END" I don't think "TIME FOR A SEQUEL"! So to wrap this whole question: _"When you first heard 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End' did you think that it would be the final 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie?"_

Speak freely now.

-Vincentre


	4. Circle of treachery

**Ranting Author (Gung-ho Guns Version):** Yeah. I've been recently CRAVING some Trigun action. Vash is so awesome. I wish I could have a super angel arm and fire out bullet torpedo things. I liked Wolfwood too. It's too bad that he died though, in Manga and the heavily distorted anime where he was in love with Millie.

He 'shagged' her the night before he died.

I hate Meryl.

* * *

-

**Chapter IV**  
_Circle of treachery_

-

-

-

_Ashamed to look at him, Rukia lowered her gaze. "Renji. I'm only here to clear things up. Nothing more. If you have something to say, save it until I'm finished speaking, alright."_

_He nodded, understanding what she was saying and continued to smile forlornly. "Alright."_

* * *

"As you may know, a few months ago, Brother and I had a discussion on as to whom I was to wed. Back then, he had already decided on the individual, and thus, it is the one you know I am bound to now," Rukia shot a quick glance to her redheaded friend, and then switched to the other who was with them. Renji looked away and shook his head in dismay, turning his back to her and crossing his arms in a swift manner. "Days after he had established the pact with Hitsugaya-Taicho, and I was finally informed of my betrothal, I…could not stay in the Soul Society." She paused, gathering her thoughts, and Ichigo saw it to be a good moment to ask a question. 

"So," he began in a curious tone, raising an eyebrow, "That's why you left here—to get away from it all? Just ran away? That's not like you."

"I didn't run, Ichigo." She gave him a fierce look, and sighed, returning to her explanation, "In fact, there was a mission issued to the Sixth, Eighth and Thirteenth divisions concerning a obstinate Hollow that emerged from time to time. Seeing a way out of my current situation, I accepted to annihilate the Hollow with selected others who had also agreed to this assignment." Rukia smiled faintly, chuckling to herself as a thought passed through her mind. "When Brother found out I had accepted…he was fuming, yet he never showed it in his expression. Even so, he permitted me to attend the project, though he was highly against it."

"Uh-huh." Ichigo flashed a half smile, "If I could only imagine that."

"Did I not say '_don't interrupt me_'?" The raven-haired girl asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"You answered one of my questions before," The other retorted in kind.

"In any case," she restarted, "I took the mission, feeling as though it would give me time to think about the future, and that it would be somewhat of a simple assignment. However, the idea of it taking so long to find the hollow, or it even being closer to a Vice-Captain rank mission than my own, was merely not something I considered." Her gaze wandered to Renji, an inquisitive yet gloomy look in her eyes. She wondered what was his opinion. "Now you're aware of what I was doing for the past few weeks."

Renji's despondent gaze rotated to Rukia, inquiry in his expression.

Knowing it was for the best, even if he wanted to hear everything, Ichigo made a hasty escape sensing that alone time would benefit the both of them. The young shinigami disappeared, going who knows where.

"Why didn't you say anything before you left? That's all I wanna know—is why didn't you tell me anything? About your assignment; your beliefs on the current commitment the Captain forced you into." Renji looked away, turning to face the distant night sky once more. "You left without saying anything."

"I know…and I ask for forgiveness."

"You know I always do let you off the hook. Still no answer on my question though."

"Despite that," she stated plainly, a hint of indignation in her voice, "I can't tell you everything—but believe me, I'm so sorry."

"Why him? Why not me? You were supposed to tell him! Think of our early days, Rukia!"

"I know, I know, I know! I understand what you're trying to get across to me, but I can't just drop everything and say: '_No thanks, brother. I think I'll go do what I want now. I'm already engaged to Renji._' If I did that, who knows what he'd do to you." She paused, taking a sharp breath to hold back an oncoming sensation of misery. "Brother has done so much for me…"

"And have I done nothing?!" Renji exclaimed, eyes now burrowing into hers. His voice steadily rose in pitch as he argued until it was thriving with resentment. "Haven't I been there longer than them?! Don't you remember _me_?! Our relationship!" He stopped upon seeing the pooling tears in her eyes as they began to overflow, turning his back to her and lowering his voice. Renji could not bear to look at her—the one who put titles above love in importance. "Obviously, my existence has meant nothing to you."

"Renji, you know I love you."

"Indeed I do," His voice was bitter, full of sarcasm. The statement had no significance; being an empty reply. "You love me so much, that you'd throw away our engagement and accept another. How touching."

"Please, you have to be aware of —"

"I appreciate it, all right, and there's just one thing I wanna ask before I go: did you tell your _glorious_ brother about us—about our affiliation and promise to be married?"

Rukia did not answer. Truth actually that she had no idea how to answer.

"I see." There was a hint of acidic amusement in his tone. "So you didn't even mention it, did you?"

He hopped down to the lower roof below without warning and she sprinted to the edge in alarm. "Renji! Wait! You didn't let me answer—"

His vacant stare turned upwards. "We're done here."

Then, he vanished.

"Please!" She screamed, although he was gone by now. Slumping to her knees, Rukia sat, sobbing in the darkness of night. "Don't leave me behind!"

He was fuming—more than annoyed. None other than his previous bride-to-be did the ultimate betrayal. At least, in his eyes she was the traitor; though on her side, she did what was best for him.

* * *

Rukia memorized that night so well, being that it was her most beloved remembrance before the turmoil and rejection came when her brother discovered her so-called treachery. It was the night when Renji, her long time companion and aficionado, made the pledge of a lifetime. 

The Seireitei was celebrating a certain holiday, allowing its workers to do as they pleased that night—whether it was to visit family or wander though the streets. All of the Soul Society was in gaiety.

It was during festivities that he pulled her to the side, dragging her through the rukongai until they reached the location where their previous acquaintances were buried; the place where Renji avowed to become a Shinigami. So many events had taken occurred atop the cliff that it almost seemed so long ago that they last visited.

For hours they conversed, reflecting on their past, present, and suddenly, their future.

"Will you stay with me…as my wife?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped at his sudden request. The young man smiled slyly and reached, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her towards him. Rukia stiffened as she was pulled into an intimate embrace by the handsome vice-captain. From her knowledge of him, he was never one to suddenly show affection, and Renji would never request something such as this—marriage. It was nighttime and the both were currently atop the same cliff their previous best friends were buried on, outside the Court of Pure Souls.

There was a reason as to why Renji had chosen such a spot—to pull the big question. Festive music could be heard from out in the distance, making the forlorn environment almost romantic.

"Renji…I…" she began, her voice faltering as she spoke, "I don't know—I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything except that you'll stay with me." He smiled warmly and hopefully, pulling away to look at his radiant lover.

After a few moments of pondering, Rukia gazed up at him, eyes filled to the brim with tears. She truly did not know how to answer. "Brother will not approve of—"

"Kuchiki-Taicho?" He interrupted, "He will not understand, but I suppose that in the future he'll see it differently. He doesn't have to like it. It_is_ between us, after all." The red-haired Shinigami soothingly brushed a few tears from the young woman's cheek, still supporting that confident smile in which she adored. She nodded in agreement, but still felt a bit uneasy about the situation. "Perhaps you should deliver the message to him first—considering that his _is_ your brother. If you need me, you know where to find me." Renji turned to leave, but she grabbed him by his sleeve. A joyful tune began to play from far-off in the distance; nevertheless, the night was still young during the celebration.

Rukia paused, and then spoke softly, "You assume that I agreed. Why is that?" She sighed and turned her gaze to the grass beneath her feet, "Is it all right if I…consider this over time." Rukia smiled sweetly, looking back up at him, "All this is so extremely startling. Give me some time to take it all in."

"Heh…All right then. Take as long as you need—just don't make me wait forever." He turned and gave her a small hug before leaving, heading back towards Seireitei. Rukia sighed deeply and stared off towards her next destination—the Kuchiki Estate.

The girl had no idea that before the night was over, a second fiancée would be added to the list.

Later that night, she had mustered up the courage to confront to Head of the Kuchiki house.

Silently, Rukia eased her way onto the cushion placed conveniently within Byakuya's room, hoping that he would discuss the most recent matter without argument. Rukia prayed her brother was in a agreeable mood.

The young noblemen and Captain of the sixth Division, shot an indifferent glance in the girl's direction from looking over his shoulder; and she, always feeling anxious around him even though he did not face her, nodded weakly and began with a barely audible statement of: "Byakuya-Nii-Sama."

After a few moments, he sighed and nodded, signaling that she could begin. Even though it was exceptionally late at night, the Head Kuchiki was entitled to attend festivals from time to time, and so he was still awake. "What is it? Be swift."

"Nii-Sama…This festival has brought many surprises and new experiences. I was able to express myself and find out new piece of information, also making a promise after simply looking in a particular someone's direction."

"You are stalling."

"No, no, Nii-Sama. I was just inferring that I…"

"…Are delaying the point. What is it? Answer."

"I am…I was asked to—"

"To what?" He was beginning to lose his patience and it showed in the growing irritated tone within his voice.

"To marry. Renji proposed—" she finally blurted out.

There was silence within the room, as Byakuya seemed to sit motionless.

"Byakuya-Nii-Sa—"

"You agreed…to marry that man?" There was nothing pleasing about his tone.

"I did not agree. He simply asked…"

"Good. Then there's still time to correct his dim-witted philosophy," The elder responded, rising to his feet and turning to face his sister. Luckily, the darkness did not show his fuming appearance, though she could feel the air around him was full of disgust. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," She lied. "Please…I know that you're going to confront him on this, but _please_…consider this at least."

"Consider what? You marrying a plebeian?" He countered hardheartedly.

"I was one too, back before I entered the academy."

"That was then. I am addressing the present."

"But I love him…!" She trailed away from her sentence, sensing a slight change in the atmosphere.

"You don't seem to realize what I am trying to say," Byakuya unexpectedly declared sympathetically, not quite affectionately, "Aristocracy does not linger with—or wed, in your case—with the lower-class. It has been that way for many years." He turned his gaze to the side. "You were not born into nobility. I did not expect you to have recognized this."

"But…My sister. And you too, brother. We were the same."

"That was a mistake I made—and I know it was a calamitous one now. Hisana and I were not meant to—"

"So all this was just a mistake?! Everything and me being here was just an error?! What does that mean exactly?"

"It means," Byakuya declared, drowning out her dismayed voice. As he continued, his volume lowered and tone changed. He was nostalgic. "That when I became engaged to Hisana, I disregarded all the rules—no; when I first saw her, _that_ was when I ignored the rules. Time and time again; one by one; I bypassed all the regulations just to satisfy my own desires and where did I end up in the end? A widower. Alone." Rukia stared at her elder brother, a questioning reaction radiating from her. What was he trying to tell her? What was his concealed message?

"And now," he continued, "You ask me to allow this matrimony between you and my vice-captain to take place? To put it simply, I forbid it."

"No! Please reconsider your choice!"

"I do have my reasons and there will be no re-evaluation. You cannot." He clenched his fist, standing just about gallantly. "Listen to me well. Your ignorance and endless devotion for that man blinds you from what I say, evidently." The elder paused, changing the topic. "Before Hisana passed away, she asked me to find you—and I did just that; but that was not her only request. She wanted me to adopt you into my family and permit you to call me brother. I have honored both her wishes, and now I act on those and the ones of my lineage."

"What…are you implying?"

"Try and be aware of my position, Rukia. This may seem vindictive, but I have the finest intentions." Byakuya moved, strolling casually in her direction until he passed his sister, stopping at the doorway and being only feet from her. He still had a few things to say before he called it a night. "I am the elder between we two; born first and what I say is law—not up for discussion. I know what is best and have chosen another—though he remains undecided for a reply. He will be well suited for you, a fellow captain: Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Rukia felt disloyalty from her brother, aggravation from his attitude and resentment all together. "This isn't right—"

"Silence. My judgment is absolute." He commanded firmly. "The Kuchiki name has been disgraced by my previous actions on wedding Hisana, and I know that." Back then, he had no care in the world when it came to what others thought of his decision, but as things were now he had to arbitrate. Even now he still believed his choice to marry Hisana was the best verdict made in his life, however, Rukia would have to suffer by it. To clear out the chaos he created was his first step. "

"But Renji…what do I do…?" She forced out, whipping around to face her brother and hopping to her feet with vigorous movements. "Just this once…let me have my way!"

"Do not think of me as the antagonist," Byakuya spoke with unforeseen warmth, still not facing her. "And forgive me if my words seem inconsiderate. You are familiar with my account and naught must be said on it. Don't follow my path on marrying for love. It never ends well. First his wife, then himself. Hisana passed and I wondered if I am to leave this world soon and follow her. Even the story of Kaien should tell you that." With that, he departed soundlessly, leaving Rukia to reflect on his words.

His answer had caught her off guard, almost like a low blow. He knew her weakness and exploited it. Her idol, the third seat female was possessed and killed by a Hollow; and by nightfall, so was the Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Both were husband and wife.

Only the surplus of frustration kept her from her terrifying feelings.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Just-catching-up-a-bit Version):** Yeah. I know. It's been a while. 

Just thought I'd write _something_ at least. Should clear up why Renji's been extra down and out. To sum it all up, Renji had proposed to her and she had not answered, yet he took it as a 'okay'.

-Vincentre


	5. Discovered Intimacy

**Ranting Author (Get-ready-for-winter Version):** Winters a comin'. Y'all gon be col' if ya dun wrap up. Ain't no sense in gettin' sick now, when da bes' part o da years 'bout ta get here.

It's gonna rain.

The following chapter takes place over time periods of days—**not **extreme dates like 'day one' to 'day three-million-four-hundred-sixty-five'. I'll explain at the end.

* * *

**Chapter V**  
_Discovered Intimacy_

-

-

Frankly, the atmosphere in the room was enough to convince him that a particular acquaintance of his was currently gloomy.

Hitsugaya glanced up to the girl who sat opposite of him, the other side of the short table. She seemed so close, yet as far-off as one could mentally be. Her vision was concentrated on her hands in her lap.

"Hinamori…" The young man questioned, curious blue eyes focused on her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No…" The girl answered, almost automatically. There was no life in her voice.

"I see."

Her eyes flew to his face, a bizarre aspect within them. "Shiro-Chan," Hinamori spoke, a rather undeniable something about her tone. Was it mute resentment? "I can't believe that you'll elope with Kuchiki-San in only_ three days_. Are you sure about this resolution?"

"Can't say that I am. Still don't know if I'm going through with it yet."

"What?! It's a little late to say that!"

"Yeah. I said I'd go through with it, but I didn't say when. In fact, I'm not fond of Kuchiki-Taicho's rush with all this."

"Still, it's too late to say that. Three days, Shiro-Chan! That's all you have left…"

It was then that he realized the _'something'_ of an emotion that was evident her voice since the very beginning: dejection. Having a reaction that speaking on his theory would upset her, Hitsugaya decided to plainly work the topic into their already tiny discussion.

"I'm sorry about you not being able to attend Hinamori," Hitsugaya began, using a calming tone, "It's a private set-up, so no one else is allowed other than direct family. Perhaps if I request, Kuchiki-Taicho will let you and Matsumoto through. Would you like that, or…are you against me marrying her entirely?" Secretly, he was impressed on how well his little speech came out—a smooth propaganda.

"Wha—no!" She replied sudden, almost too hurriedly, and then looked away from him. Hinamori was lying. "I think it's a fantastic idea. Though…" She sighed. "Oh…You know what I'm thinking already, don't you?"

He grinned, though there was a hint of mystification about his eyes. "Maybe I'm just rushing into something like this. I don't know for sure; it's all just a giant contract to me." Her eyes were on him, though distant at the same time. "Think I'm too young, again?"

"Young is right. I just don't want this now…not for you, Shiro-Chan. Wait for a few yea—"

"When did we start this again? Didn't I tell you it would be alright?"

"Yes. I know, but this is a marriage we're talking about—between two younger people. You're getting another and larger obligation early on. There's no getting out of it. Do you understand this, Shiro-Chan?"

"Were we so different," Hitsugaya stated gravely, "when we decided to become Shinigami? It's all the same. We joined knowing that once we were in the Seireitei, there would be no leaving. Simply now I have to live with someone my age and be bound to new rules. There isn't love between her and I—you know that. I'll still be the same as I am now."

"But…if you don't love Kuchiki-San, then why are you marrying her?"

There was a long pause.

Somewhat inquisitive, she tilted her head in silence and observed his present state. Hitsugaya had looked away from her, focusing on the window within Hinamori's room with a remote expression.

He was either thinking, or avoiding the question.

"Shiro-Chan."

"Hm?"

"You didn't answer."

"That's something…I really don't want to reply to."

"Tell me anyways."

"_Momo_…" he complained, sighing and looking back at her. For some reason, she seemed content at the moment. "I'm not in the mood anymore talking."

"_So_…write it down."

He stared at her for a short while, thinking of an explanation while she waited patiently. "Zanpakutou are theoretically—_meant_ to be a reflection of yourself. Mine is ice and so is hers."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't see what you're saying."

"Yamamoto-Sotaicho suggested a bizarre speculation that I still question…even now. He said: _people that share similar zanpakutou have similar spirits_. I'm guessing that he imagined that since she and I have parallel elements, we're not too much different—and this theory doesn't mean everyone. People could have very alike details, yet have nothing identical." Hitsugaya nodded, putting his speech in the easiest way he could muster up. "Though I don't feel affection for Rukia…I don't hate her either. I guess the hypothetical avowal was factual."

"So you're saying that you feel somewhat of a link with her?"

"Yeah. Something like that. As if…this idea of marriage was intended, and I'm right where I should be. That's the only reason I'm doing this."

"Good answer…but…that's not the subject I asked for. I wanted to know_why_ you accepted."

He hesitated, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Because…something seems to lead me to this endless trail, no matter what turn I take to end it. Every path leads back to this main road and I've decided to see where it goes."

* * *

The next three days were peculiarly pleasant for the bride-to-be. Though she was now completely healed, thanks to the visitation of Orihime, Rukia attempted to avoid everyone through any means necessary. 

Finally, the fateful day came: her wedding.

It was to be traditional—only members of both families, close relatives and go-betweens were invited or allowed to come. There was an exception however, and few that were not family were admitted. None other than Hitsugaya invited all captains, though not all were present. It was for the better, nonetheless; there were less people that way, only if it was by few.

The ceremony had started during the evening to create a more relaxed setting, and everything had gone wonderfully.

All sat together at a lengthy table, a vast meal set before them with the utmost classiness. It was no surprise that everything was perfect, seeing that the wedding took place in Byakuya's own home. He pulled out all the stops for his younger sister. Nothing seemed rushed—all items in place. Even the cushions they sat on had a certain feeling of expensiveness.

It was a lighthearted night now, Matsumoto's drunken requests for some undercover pleasure to the handsome young Kuchiki men in the area, not to mention single fellow Shinigami.

Only three hours before had she and Hitsugaya exchanged nuptial cups, becoming spouses. Rukia had been wearing her beautiful Uchikake gown, worn only by upper-class women. It gifted to her before the wedding by another woman of the Kuchiki House, stating that for such an honorable woman there needed to be only the best. Here hair was ornamented with gorgeous golden combs and other accessories. To symbolize her obedience to her husband, she was to wear a tsuno kakushi.

On the other hand, Hitsugaya wore something similar to his uniform, with a few details that told it was different. He was a soldier of the Soul Society—and one of the highest ranks at that; because of this, he was allowed free reign of what he wore; yet it could not be something outrageous. His look was plain. There was no Captain's robe or zanpakutou. Instead, he wore a black kataginu, a sleeveless jacket with embellished shoulders.

Rukia was dressed gracefully in white, while he was fully clad in soothing black.

Presently, Hitsugaya and Rukia lingered at their own specially prepared table, eyes wandering out to the others. A few feet away were two separate tables: to one side, the inhabitants' of the Kuchiki family, consisting of Byakuya and fellow relatives; and the other region was the friends and colleagues they knew from Seireitei.

Orihime waved vigorously from her seat until Ichigo put his hand over hers; pulling her arm down quickly before she embarrassed everyone around her unintentionally.

She smiled to herself as she observed the sight, a generally blissful sensation running through her currently. For some reason, she was happy.

"Now let's all give a warm welcome to the new pair," the thunderous voice ordered, obviously Shunsui. The slurred words of the captain led one and all to believe he was intoxicated. His voice seemed to drown out the others. "This night's over and now the mornin' is about ta set in. Maybe you two'd like to have a little time to yourselves, if ya know what I mean. You know what they say, after all: you can learn some delightful things at ni—"

He never finished the statement. Nanao had reached and used her trusty fan of submission to strike Shunsui atop his head with no force held back. "That's enough! There's no need for vulgar comments! This is a ceremony…!" Throughout the night, especially starting from the time he became inebriated; she was put on lingo responsibility. It was somewhat easy of a task, considering she was seated next to him.

"Calm down. He didn't mean it." Ukitake smiled reassuringly while glancing over Shunsui's slumped body to Nanao; currently on the other side of his drunken friend.

"He's got a point though!" Shouted Matsumoto from three seats down, leaning around the people between them to get a good look at Ukitake. She did not seem as wasted as earlier. "Some fun would probably get Taicho in a better mood. He's always frownin' and stuff."

Matsumoto felt a tug at her kimono sleeve and she turned to the one who called silently for her, vision focusing on Hinamori after a time. Alcohol can do that to a person.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Shiro-Chan can hear you, Rangiku-San. I think you should tone down the talking—if only a little."

"Ahh! Let him hear me! It doesn't make a difference 'cause I already said it."

"But…" She sighed, frustrated and gave up.

Kira glanced across the table to Hinamori, a kind smile showing. He was amused.

* * *

Two hours passed and it was extremely late. Few of the respectable Kuchiki members had decided to call it a night. 

Something extraordinary had occurred during the past few hours. It seemed as though love was blossoming between the newly weds. They were chatting quietly to themselves, only breaking away from their conversation to make tributes to the ones who came and converse with those who wished to discuss their future together. The young couple seemed to have more in common than what many believed, though it did not show through their serene expressions, but was perceptible in the affectionate voices they used with each other during their exchanges.

Byakuya seemed rather pleased; a scarcely noticeable expression of approval was visible as he glanced in his sister's direction time from time. She was either speaking with Hitsugaya or becoming familiar with the rest of their family. Even if he never mentioned it, he was proud of his younger sister.

It was an idyllic celebration. Everyone was content.

The only one who was not present at the ceremony was a certain redheaded male. He was nowhere to be found. Many assumed he was on a mission, but their postulations were proved wrong when the doors to the room slid open, revealing a suavely dressed Abarai Renji in traditional clothing.

Rukia's face turned white as she viewed the person beyond her guests, standing in the doorway silently. She had completely forgot about him. That night, she was only focused on her future—not on the past.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," his surprisingly husky and placid voice spoke; as he watched her smile fade to a somewhat desolate expression. "Well, at least you seemed…until now. Is everything alright, Mister and Misses Hitsugaya? You appear dazed at my arrival." Something about his recent statement sounded cruel, as if he was mocking her. "Kuchiki-Taicho. Hitsugaya-Taicho. I'm so glad to see you're both content with this, and I'm sorry but could I borrow the bride? It's imperative that I take her—only for a minute."

"Forgive me, Renji…" Rukia uttered automatically, dropping her ladylike act. "…Can it wait until afterwards? I can't leave at the moment." If she up and walked away suddenly, it would be disgraceful to all of her family, and especially her husband.

"No…if it's so important, let him speak here." Hitsugaya nodded to the redhead, giving him permission to speak, however Renji had no intention of addressing the crowd. "Go on. We're listening. Whatever needs to be said can be acknowledged in front of all and sundry. What is it?"

"I'm not going to answer that question. I just want to talk to Rukia."

"And the theme would be of…?" Questioned Byakuya.

"Something that I want to speak with Rukia about."

"That's not a very interestin' topic," blurted out Matsumoto, obviously on her last conscious moments before the sake would take over her system. "You should jus' take 'er an' go. No harm in tryin'. I mean, jus' call 'er to the side one day and _do what'cha gotta do, Lieutenant_!" She raised her cup in the air, promoting her idea.

"_Well_!" A voice boomed and a hand slammed down onto a table, breaking the tension in the room. It was a desperate act from Ukitake to silence both sides and end everything at once. "I think it's time we all brought this _terrific_ _occasion_ to a close. I'm afraid I tire now and I really should be getting to bed. I advise you all to do the same." He stood, grabbing an arm of Shunsui's and swinging it over his shoulder, supporting his acquaintance's weight. Shunsui was half gone; yet he still had a drunken sense of cleverness about him. He could be completely under the influence, but somehow he still kept his wits, nevertheless his common sense was spent. They bowed together and shuffled bit by bit towards the doorway, Nanao straggling behind to assist if they where to suddenly miss any steps. "Every Shinigami should follow soon. Unfortunately, tomorrow is still another workday for us. You'll only spoil your sleep by remaining here." Ukitake paused, bracing Shunsui as they turned to face the couple in the background. "Hitsugaya-Taicho… Kuchiki-San, but now I guess I call you Hitsugaya-San," he nodded towards Rukia and Hitsugaya correspondingly, "I desire only but the best for your impending future. Live long, _joyful_ lives and treasure every moment of it. No matter how big the obstacle, you both can overcome it by working together. Good night." Easing past Renji, they left.

"Wow…what an evocative speech," a certain female lieutenant grumbled, words becoming less slurred from easing off the sake. "Wonder if he's good a eulogies…" She paused for a moment, and then turned to her Captain with a mischievous grin. "Well, I dunno if you're gonna get anythin' tonight Taicho, but I want you to know that…this has been fun. Oh, and Rukia—gimme all the details tomorrow. I wanna know if he treated ya nice."

Hitsugaya rapidly silenced her.

In time, people were following Ukitake's example, paying their respects and quietly retiring for the night. Renji was prepared to wait for as long as it took.

"Renji." Ichigo was positioned behind the distressed lieutenant without his knowing, a serious look in his eye. "The party's over. Time to move out. Go home and get some sleep." There was a deeper meaning to his statement, and he hoped that his nostalgic comrade would grasp it.

With that the orange haired young man led the dog-tired Orihime out the door. In their residences' it would be equivalent to two o'clock in the morning. It was not late for most, but for some it was _way_ past their bedtime.

With determination, his watch fixed upon Rukia—who still sat by Hitsugaya with an uncomfortable reaction. His eyes widened as if he remembered something and he shook his head, looking away with depression in his appearance.

Suddenly the rebelliousness left Renji and he silently politely bowed as an apology, and then shambled through the doorway, fading into the night. Something had made him change his mind.

* * *

The morning sun—welcoming, promising, and the indication of a new beginning. 

It was the radiance of the sun that greeted Rukia after a couple hours of sleep and from the look of the position; it most likely was not morning at all—maybe even past midday. She turned over to her other side, but something was not there.

Hitsugaya was gone.

This caught her attention and she took her vision off the big, dazzling outline of the sun on the paper-thin door and adjusted her focus to the bright settings of the room. His futon was neatly folded and placed into the corner where it would not hinder her movements.

"Hitsu—Toshirou-Sama?" She amended her title for him and called at the same time, remembering the night before when he requested that she call him by his first name. Having her address him as a '_Captain_' and overly formal would have been inept to him. If she did not add some sort of respectful alteration to it, however, her brother _and_ partner would be aggravated, so to appease them both, she made the combination and it worked.

Byakuya believed in obedience while Hitsugaya was always a glutton for formality. Call him Hitsugaya-Taicho, or do not say _anything_ at all. However, he was extremely lenient with few.

"Toshirou-Sama?" Rukia called again, somewhat louder this time.

Seeing that he was currently gone, she dressed and tided the room they slept in for the previous night. It was the tenth division captain's private quarters; nevertheless Hitsugaya never used the remote lodging area. Instead, he simply took up residence in another region that was still located in the barracks—though his earlier residence was a little closer to Matsumoto than he had preferred. Nonetheless, now it was a must that he lived in the official captain's area from time to time, for the sake of having enough room for them both.

Upon finishing, she found a letter placed neatly over Hitsugaya's folded futon, addressed to her. Mainly it read:_ 'I have gone to inspect the tenth division and ensure Matsumoto is not avoiding authority. I will return shortly. However, if I do not come back by sundown then I am busy with paperwork. And yes, I do recall that we were supposed to spend the first few days together. Forgive me for the first of perhaps many days I will spend absent. I'll understand if this discourages you. Feel free to do as you wish while I'm not there. I will atone for it later.'_

She sighed before she even read his signature at the end. It was well known for the Tenth Division's Captain to be a workaholic, always enveloped with the well being of his company. Even the day after his commitment to her was no different, he still acted the same.

Though, she never expected him to change just for that outwardly significant reason. He was an essential individual. If he was not working, then his entire squad was behind.

Deciding that perhaps she was behind schedule for an overdue _roaming experience _witha certain someone. Once again, she would have to face him.

* * *

Four days later. 

Time seemed to fly when there was nothing but paperwork and visitations to do. For the past days it was nothing but work for Hitsugaya, and Rukia accompanied him to the Captain's office or visited when she pleased. After all, she had the time—considering that Ukitake permitted her one-week of time off. He was thoughtful to the subject and allowed her to a short vacation.

However, Hitsugaya seemed different from the first day—perchance even spiteful.

"What's wrong, Rukia-Chan? Were you so tired that you went into blackout until evening? Taicho must have rougher than I thou—"

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya warned, shooting her a grave look from behind his desk.

"What? All I did was ask. I mean really, did you even do _anything_? I'm guessing not. You're still too young for interaction, I think. Unless…you're actually ready…and waiting for the other to make their move."

Both flushed a deep shade of red upon hearing the out of place comment from the eldest in the room, they put the thought into consideration.

"Wouldn't it be something to remember. It's really fun. Trust me," she added, killing the mood.

"Enough…I won't say it a third time," Hitsugaya declared, retuning his mind to the labor.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." She added quickly, forcing the malevolent grin from her face as she turned away from Rukia and back to the papers scattered across her own writing table. Without forewarning, she stood instantly and crossed the room, seating herself on the couch next to Rukia with an outlandish smirk. She leaned in, whispering, "What'cha do with Renji that night? Then you stayed the night with your Kuchiki-Taicho."

"Wh-What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The day of after your marriage with Taicho. It's rumored that you met up with him. What happened?"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but she froze, glancing frantically to Hitsugaya. "Well…I…" She then turned to face Matsumoto again, a distressed look in her eyes. "We didn't really do anything—only cleared up a few matters."

"Oh… Like what?"

Now she was aware that Hitsugaya had been listening. There was the slightest jerk in his writing, almost as if he disliked what the subject matter was about but listened on at any rate.

"He's irritated with me—and has every right to be. My actions are making him undergo tremendous misery. It's my entire responsibility. I should have never…"

"Hm? Never _what_?"

"I…" Her voice cracked; she was choking up with emotion. "Nothing. Nevermind." Rukia looked away and watched as her partner rose from his seat, starting for the door.

"H-Hey! You can't stop in the middle of the story—and you, Taicho, where are you going?" The other woman shouted childishly before standing herself and strolling after her Captain. "Hold on. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The paperwork is done so I'm going for a walk. If you need me I'll be around," he answered frostily before leaving. Though in truth, he merely lingered outside the door, listening to the chat in silence.

"He's…not thrilled with me also. Toshirou-Sama…I was wondering why he had kept his distance from me ever since then. He heard about the confrontation I had with Renji a few days ago. Now I know why I've been getting those malicious looks from him." She lowered her gaze, oblivious of him standing on the other side of the door. "He thought I was unfaithful…?"

"Um…well…yeah. He's been pretty horrible around here too, if you're wondering." Seconds later, Matsumoto was sitting on the couch again, a miniature distance between both women. "Now then…what really happened?"

"Nothing. We talked and that was all."

"Talked huh? Any special conversation subject?"

Rukia wavered. "Yes…what was planned before Hitsugaya and I were to wed: Renji and I marrying."

"Uh-huh…" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, not quite shocked but also not expecting the reply. "So Renji was jealous because Taicho beat him out?"

"No. He is infuriated because he was the first to propose marriage. Renji…was my fiancée, if only for a few hours, he was. At least until I informed brother and Toshirou-Sama became a suitor."

"What?! You mean to tell me that you blew off marrying Vice-Captain Abarai because Captain Kuchiki ordered you to?! You're a spiteful lady."

"I know…"

"I guess you did the right thing bodily, but did you emotionally? I don't know if you're okay with that now or not, but—"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's all over now. I cleared it all up with Renji."

The older woman shot the other a stunned glance. "_Really_?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes. He won't be a difficulty anymore. I told him that…I'd never loved him."

There was awkward tranquility in the room and for once, Matsumoto was speechless.

"It must sound like a horrible thing to say to someone—especially a childhood friend, but…that's in the past, and Toshirou-Sama is my future. _'You cannot progress if your desires are in the past.'_ That's what Nii-Sama told me before all of this and I stuck to that saying." There was a hint of gloominess in her forcibly existing content tone. "I've let go of the past. Now…I'm going to continue my life with him, because…I feel like I'm supposed to do this. Maybe I'm meant to be with Toshirou-Sama, because I get a sensation that I'm doing something right when I think back on this. I don't regret my actions in marrying him, but I do feel remorse of turning Renji down." She smiled truly, somewhat embarrassed. "I do not believe that he's fond of me really, but I'll understand that—"

"You're going to let him be angry at you for the rest of your days?"

"No…I'm going to inform him on what justly happened and hope that he doesn't dislike me still because…I do have a have a feeling of affection for him. And he's my husband. If I can't tell him my problems, then whom else can I turn to?"

Hitsugaya smiled to himself, secretly pleased with her answer, and then vanished.

* * *

Night came quicker than Rukia had wanted it to and she trudged home through the strong winds, clutching her kimono closed to help ease the chill of the icy gusts, she glanced around the area for recognizable landmarks. She had taken the chance to visit her Captain in the Thirteenth Division barracks, staying for longer than she had realized. 

It was dark, stormy—and now starting to rain. At this rate, she would have to settle in with a nearby acquaintance or brave the storm. Most likely, the rainstorm would win if she tried to journey any further.

Just when she was beginning to get frustrated from the zero visibility a hand grabbed her own and towed her in an unclear direction. The white hair, captain's robe and height of the person gave away the identity. Hitsugaya had come to find her.

Rukia stumbled, releasing his hand to not drag him down with her as she fell. She winced at the sudden motion and heard him call her name.

Looking up to him, she saw that his hand was outstretched, offering help. "We should hurry. It's too cold to tarry."

She stared at him, a distant look overtaking her vision. "Why are you…? Aren't you unsatisfied…?"

There was a moment of stillness between them as both seemed to wonder what the other was thinking.

He hesitated.

"I will…protect my wife." Hitsugaya's voice was amazingly affectionate and husky. It was strange. He appeared unusual—gentle.

His answer caught her off guard as she took his hand.

If she staggered again, he caught her.

It was a short amount of time before they reached the private quarters of her partner, the door slid open forcefully from a strong gust of air and she slipped inside with him.

His mat was unrolled and in the middle of the floor, as if he had been asleep before hand, then decided to confront the storm to find her.

She exited the room silently after noticing that he was not paying her any attention whatsoever. The howling winds helped drown out her movements as she changed to sleeping clothes and unrolled her futon without a sound. He seemingly slept soundlessly. She hesitated before getting under the covers, staring at his back for a while before uttering the words, "Thank you for helping me and…there's something I wish to discuss with you."

However he did not respond.

Rukia put a soothing hand on his shoulder as an attention raising gesture, and then removed it quickly. He was either listening or too deep asleep to notice. Hitsugaya stirred before sitting into an up right position, contemplative eyes on her.

"Don't worry about it," he stated. "I get it."

She looked away, somewhat confused and nodded. As Rukia moved to lift the covers, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him swiftly. He did not move away from her with caution like before. This time, he accepted her, allowing access into his vicinity. It would be the first time they showed fondness for each other since the four days of their marriage.

Hitsugaya decided he would award his recently wed companion something as an apology; for the many mistakes he had made since the beginning and for the errors yet to come.

Rukia had proved her dedication to him and Hitsugaya decided to confirm his in a different manner.

He decided to demonstrate his commitment to her physically.

The young captain swung himself above her, gazing down into her unexpectedly interested eyes before kissing the woman-to-be underneath him tenderly and with caution. With a free hand, he began pushing the covers away while the other hand felt along her body until it reached her kimono sash.

* * *

**Ranting Author (Ooooh-Sexual-Healing Report):** I tried to. I really tried to make him a sweet character but I couldn't get it. Hitsugaya just came out calm and collected for most of it. Not to mention distant. 

This could have been rated "MATURE" but I didn't want to go into details of what happens between Hitsugaya and Rukia. Too much describing and stuff.

The first part of the story with Hitsugaya and Hinamori is a couple of weeks after the argument between Renji and Rukia. At that moment it was three days before the wedding.

Then I skipped to the day of the wedding.

After that, it ends with the four days later thing.

Basically, the story takes place over eight days mainly.

-_Non-lecherous_ Vincentre


	6. Love comes softly: Until the End

**Le request fulfilled (Done-ified Version):** Yessir. I finished this chapter finally.

I got a PM request to update from _Cutegoth_, so I did it. Thank her for motivating me after so long. Rogue Galaxy bothers me anyways. So many mimics that want to kill me and I have no sensing abilities to know which treasure chest is actually a trap.

This is it for this story. It was fun making stuff up to use and all. No worries though, I have an idea. I'll tell you at the bottom so for now you can see the results of last chapter:

I would like to make one thing clear to my readers, but specifically one who actually caught the ersatz allusion I used in my last chapter. _Deirdre's dreams_…I must say that you were right on the money with the Samurai X theory. Yes. I did get inspiration from that scene and wrote a similar aspect of it into my story. I was watching that movie earlier that day and I loved that part.

In a sense, Kenshin and Tomoe are somewhat like Hitsugaya and Rukia. I noticed that while watching it and brainstorming for ideas.

Me founds a link. Me am proudeded of meself.

Me conversion on it.

* * *

**- **

**Chapter VI**  
_Love comes softly (Until the end)_

-

-

-

The sound of someone moving near her persuaded Rukia to open her eyes. Hitsugaya was not presently beside her, the neighboring mat folded and placed to next to the wall.

No visible light was showing through the window as she turned on her side, but there was a faint illumination in the distance. Sunrise was just moments away.

Rustling sounds came again and she sat up slowly, looking around and wincing in pain at the motion she took, even it was unhurried. The night before was a mystery currently. Something she had done left her in enough pain that moving was agonizing. Her muscles ached a little.

It was cold and she was not wearing anything beneath the covers. There was a clue to the hours before.

Then it hit her—she and her new husband had shared a _very_ intimate and _very_ private night together. Just as Renji had suggested years ago, the first time could be a nice and cute experience, but it hurt like hell.

Her eyes readjusted to the set of closed doors that led to the outside. It was quiet suddenly.

She made it to her feet and hurriedly searched the room for a spare robe, slipping into the one that had been tossed across the room in the heat of passion. The sheer awkwardness of being nude was giving her enough energy to do anything. At least _it_ was clean. She glanced towards the sword stand at the back of their room where Hyorinmaru sat valiantly. Hitsugaya was somewhere on the grounds if his sword was still present. Her own weapon was still at the thirteenth division's barracks, where it would stay until she returned to duty.

While smoothing out her hair, Rukia casually slid open the door and stepped outside only to be greeted by the winter crisp air, a scene of white and the faint light of the sun off into the distance. The temperature was horrendously cold, but for some reason she was not shivering. A fairly sheet snow had formed everywhere from the storm only hours ago as she continued down the walkway of her home.

There had to be at least three inches of snow, a little of it piling onto the path. Good thing the captain's quarters were built like the homes of nobles.

The sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps. She rushed ahead and turned the corner quickly, only to see no one in the area. A hint of confusion crossed her. He was most likely on his way or already at the Captain's office. Such was the speed of a captain—nearly instantaneous teleportation with the flash step technique.

Giving up on the plan to find Hitsugaya, she returned to their room. Just as she entered, the sight of him fully dressed in his shinigami uniform and hovering near the now sword-less stand where Hyorinmaru awaited in their room surprised her. He turned to face her after only a moment of her arrival, the normal scowl as his expression.

His zanpakutou was strapped to his back. Most likely, Hitsugaya was off again to his place within the tenth division. As captains usually are busy, he would be gone for more time than he was there.

"Good morning." He nodded briefly, adjusting the bright green strap that secured Hyorinmaru to his back. "I'll be going soon—but I'll try and be back before sunset. If I'm not though, please don't wait for me."

"…Yes, but isn't today a holiday of some sort? Don't you get the day off?" Rukia asked, confused with him, though it was already obvious why he was leaving. The workaholic she married.

"I have to do the work for my division, along with the paperwork for the fifth division as well. This is wartime between the Arrancar army and we of the Soul Society. I can't afford to be caught off guard or behind in anything." Hitsugaya glanced up to her then made his way towards her, passing Rukia in the doorway. Always so serious.

"Wait!" She turned to face him, catching his sleeve. He stopped and she hopped to block his path, reddening a little while she released him in realization of her action. "Have a nice day, and don't worry about coming back so soon. Take your time. I understand. I'll wait for you."

Her heart fluttered as she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. He froze momentarily, not used to intimate contact just yet. Of course he was embarrassed and pulled away soon afterwards, placing his hand on her shoulders to break apart from her.

"Th-Thanks. I'll be back soon, Rukia. Have some tea ready for us both." He let her go and back away before spinning on his heels and strolling away.

"Work hard!" She yelled suddenly, as a way of sending him off.

He simply smiled to himself and waved without turning. Then, he disappeared with Captain speed.

* * *

- 

It was another morning of lackluster for Rukia. She tidied up the house before bathing and finally getting dressed herself.

She decided to take a walk and visit someone who was most likely lonely now, even though he would never admit it.

Getting to the Kuchiki Estate amidst so many people would a feat. It seemed as if all of Seireitei was in the Rukongai district streets as she wandered, having been taken from her original path due to a crowd.

The snow had melted, now being puddles of ice spread throughout the area.

There was a tap on her shoulder from an unknown figure and she jumped in alarm.

"Hey," stated the familiar voice of Renji. "It's me."

She turned abruptly to face him. "Oh… I didn't see you is all."

"I know." He smiled strangely, dressed in casual garments.

Little alarms went off in Rukia's head upon seeing his soft smile. This was not how someone so spiteful and hateful of her should act, at least on what she remembered. Renji, her childhood friend and ex-fiancée, was not only supposed to be avoiding her for turning him down—but also for revealing to him that she had never truly loved him. Rukia had lied to him in hopes that his constant trailing for her affection would end.

It seemed as though her words had exceeded her expectations. Maybe he understood and was on friendly terms.

"Well…I…uh…" She was at a loss for words, but quickly found a subject. Rukia beamed sweetly at him in hopes of breaking the ice between them a little. He simply stared down at her with a changed blank expression—one of emptiness and indifference. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good."

Maybe he was angry after all. Short sentences, a slight tone of resentment in his voice. She could tell these things when it came to him. "That's good. I was jus—"

"Sorry but I'm on my way somewhere and I don't have time to talk. I was just giving this back to you." Renji thrust out a pouch that looked peculiarly familiar. "You dropped it back there. Can't buy anything without money."

It was her purse. The money was to buy ingredients to make tea for Hitsugaya, whom she assumed was still working. She took the bag after a short observation.

"Oh…thank you very much, Renji. I had no idea that it was gone."

"Well you're welcome. I gotta go. Seeya." With that, he turned his back to her before leaving with haste.

It was then confirmed that Renji understood her message loud and clear, comprehending it so well that now noticeable signs of hatred were showing.

Best friends no more.

* * *

- 

Too depressed to visit her elder brother, she went home after gathering the ingredients. Soon enough, sundown came and her husband returned. The tea was waiting as promised and they sat together at a table after he settled down and changed into something more comfortable.

They sipped their drinks without a word. Hitsugaya would glance at her briefly then look away as if he was considering something to say.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Rukia." He spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence, having led her to believe that he was merely tired. "You're aware of the war between us and the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo approaching soon, correct?"

"Yes. Everyone knows about that."

"Good. Then that saves me majority of the explanation. They are strong enemies—the ones whom Aizen created. Only a few of them could wipe out all of Soul Society…" He trailed off as if he was hinting something, looking elsewhere.

"Why are you telling me this?" Her upbeat expression was changing to one of confusion. "Is something going to happen?"

"There is. General Yamamoto has issued orders for a small team to enter into the Human world and keep a constant surveillance of the area of Karakura town when the summertime comes. If there is any activity from _them_, then we are to eliminate all threats." He turned his gaze to her. "In a sense, I and my team will be there to defend the town while it is vulnerable. Since Kurosaki and the others are stationed there, naturally we'll be sent to strengthen their arsenal…"

"I see. It will be for a while won't it?"

"Yes…"

She noticed that he sounded particularly unhappy about the subject. Rukia smiled warmly and nodded in understanding. "I think I know what you're getting at. I've been chosen to go, huh?"

"Exactly. Your captain, Ukitake-Taicho, would have told you once you returned, but I decided to go ahead and let you know ahead of time. After all, you_ are _my wife." Hitsugaya seemed anxious as he leaned forward a little on the cushion, continuing with his eyes closed. Putting an elbow on the table, he propped his head up against his hand. "It's a dangerous mission for us all. Myself, you, Matsumoto, Vice-Captain Abarai and two other seated officers from the Eleventh Division have already been selected." Rukia cringed at her ex-companions name.

"Understood, Toushirou-Sama. I'll keep that in mind. If we are lucky, then nothing will happen right? Even so, I'm glad I can be of assistance during this time. Ichigo and the others are people you can depend on. They will make our stay enjoyable as we plan for the next step."

Another wave of awkward silence passed and he sighed heavily. Something was wrong. He was too pensive on the subject, as if he had something else to say.

Hitsugaya deemed now as the best time to begin his approach. "There is also one more thing that I wanted to reveal to you about this upcoming mission." He opened one eye to look at her. "If you are forced to fight, then there is a chance that you would be killed. You are the only one who is not a current seated officer…" He paused momentarily, hesitant to continue on with his views. "I'm sure you understand."

"No—I don't. Whether or not I'm a seated officer or not should be irrelevant. I can handle myself if it comes to fighting." Her tone was callous suddenly as she expressed gentle annoyance towards the issue. "Don't worry about me, team leader. Is that all? You want me to stay because you think I'm not _strong_ enough?"

"Yes. And that's a good enough reason too, so accept it. You'll only be in the way. I'm suggesting the change tomorrow and that's the end of it—"

"What?! How is that even allowable? I wish to aid everyone who helped me during the time I was to be executed. Is that so much to ask?" Rising to her feet in a rush of fury, she glared down at him and he merely looked up at her with an expression of serenity. The fact that he seemed heartless of the subject made her even angrier. "Orihime, Chad, Uryuu…Ichigo… They all risked their lives to save mine and I want to repay the favor. Don't change me. Please…"

"Is that the reason you're so rebellious? I see. There will be other times, Rukia," he spoke, using strange tenderness in his voice as he motioned for her to sit. "It doesn't have to be now. Wait until it is safe. Leave it to the rest of us."

She looked upset by his remark and fell quiet, turning away from him and folding her arms. Seconds later, Rukia was shuffling towards the door with haste before suddenly pausing. She rotated to look at Hitsugaya, who still sat in his same spot idly, one eye staring her down. He still seemed unaffected by anything she said in her defense.

"You think I'm weak," she declared, gritting her teeth.

"That's not it." He answered casually.

"Then what is?! You just said that you don't have confidence in my ability!"

"I never said that at all. At least that wasn't what I meant. It wasn't supposed to be so offensive."

"Then what _did_ you say? Tell me! What were you _trying_ to get out?"

Hitsugaya opened both eyes to gaze at her with a vacant expression before looking away. He had nothing to say.

She sighed. "Are you afraid of me not being strong enough to handle warfare? Well don't be. If it'll make you happy, I'll take the test to become a officer first thing tomorrow!" She spun on her heels and threw open the door, huffing at the cold air that greeted her. Ice was all she knew. "Goodni—"

"I have…my reasons…" Was his delayed reply, delivered in a subtle voice.

"Oh really? What are they," she asked, not bothering to face him anymore. The cool, wintry air entered the room. It was fitting; frosty room for an arctic setting between a couple.

Hitsugaya remained still for a moment, cautious to continue. It was tough for him to come out and say anything affectionate towards another, yet if he did nothing, his own wife would grow to despise him. Clarifications of his actions were overdue.

"On the front lines…I can't protect you." His eyes were still diverted elsewhere as she glanced at him in disbelief. "That's why…I want you to stay here. It's not a matter on whether or not _you're_ strong enough, but rather if I am."

"Toushirou…"

"And yes, I _am_ terrified. If anything were to ever happen to you…"

Though he was always distant, he truly did love her. It was not more evident than ever.

He remained motionless, vision still diverted from her.

Rukia closed the door reluctantly and crossed the room once more, taking a seat next to him on a cushion. She spoke lovingly as if to amend any damage she may have caused, "I'm sorry for yelling at you—but you must understand…I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself." She smiled warmly. "A captain shouldn't say such things. You're powerful enough as is."

"I promised to protect you and I will, even if it means leaving you behind. I would be a terrible husband if I did that. You would be so unhappy, but it's better than being dead…" He snorted, giving in. "Fine. Go if you want."

She put a soothing hand on his shoulder and his eyes found hers. "You and I both use ice zanpakutou. I'm sure there's something we can learn from each other. If you are not convinced then help me better myself, so that you will not have to be bothered about my safety. Ukitake-Taicho would not have put me on this mission if he wasn't convinced that I was good enough."

"I know. And I think your idea was good too. I'll work with you on a few ice techniques. We have a lot of time until the summer and hopefully I can pass something onto you." He stood unexpectedly, appearing as if he was going to leave. "Oh, and Rukia…"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Huh?"

"The fourteenth of January, right? Your brother informed me earlier today."

"Y-Yeah…it's that day already?"

He sighed in minute frustration before a small smile appeared. "Well of course it is. Or else I wouldn't have went through all of that trouble of finding you something today."

"You mean you didn't go do work in your office?"

"I did, but I finished at noon, without the assistance of Matsumoto, and decided to go home early. On my way back though, I ran into Kuchiki-Taicho and he told me what today was."

"I see. Well thank you for remembering to at least tell me."

"Also, there is a gift waiting for you on the table in our room. It's a little something I found while I was out." He blushed slightly and looked elsewhere. "I thought you might like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"Good answer."

"I want to know." Rukia grinned childishly. "Tell me what it is…_Please_?"

He shook his head. "That's not going to happen. You'll have to go see for yourself."

"What? But I'm not good with surprises," she whined.

Hitsugaya held out his hand and she took it as a reflex. He brought her to her feet before heading for the door and sliding it open once more, motioning for her to follow as he paused in the doorway.

"Then…we'll go together."

* * *

_**-**__End of 'Left Behind'_

* * *

**Clarification Note (Do-not-panic Report): **That's right. You read the line correctly. _END of 'Left Behind'_. 

I know…It's a bizarre conclusion isn't it? But don't worry though, because this isn't the end for the whole Hitsugaya and Rukia story._ Left Behind _was just one of the arcs of their tale.

I've planned for a sequel to the story though a title for it is still beyond me. It will take place during the arrancar arc, since that's where this one was heading. So basically, I'll be starting another storyline with them six months in the future when the Soul Society team invades Karakura town.

How I'll go about notifying you of this release is also an issue. When or if I even come out with it will be a challenge. How am I supposed to tell you about it? Well frankly I have thought about it. I know that a few may be subscribed to me, so they will know right away. If you check the Bleach Archive frequently then I'm sure that's no issue for you as well.

But what about the rest of you who aren't subscribed or check back frequently? I guess you could find it somehow…Any ideas? Well I'll just have to make it clear in the summary what it is.

Is it a waste to just update this story just to let you know that I came out with another? Maybe. It might be worth a shot. I'll consider it.

-Vincentre


End file.
